Irresponsible Mom
Irresponsible Mom is the tenth character addition to Happy Wheels, released on September 21st, 2012. She is the second triple-playable character, the first being Santa Claus. She uses a two-seated bicycle; however, a basket is mounted to the front to hold her baby. All three characters are blonde. The mother wears a white helmet, purple shirt, light blue Capri pants, and white shoes with white laces. The girl child wears a pink sleeveless shirt, blue shorts, and pink and white shoes with pink striped socks and has her hair in a bun. The boy toddler wears a blue sleeveless shirt and a diaper. Default Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject all characters *Shift - Eject boy *Ctrl - Eject girl *Space - Brakes *C - Change camera view between Mom, Daughter, and Son ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab Gallery File:Banner;mom.jpg|The current update banner featuring Irresponsible Mom. File:Mom's Bike.svg|The bike. File:Npc.png|The NPC's Left to right: Mom, girl, and boy. File:Bike back.PNG|The trailer bike that the daughter controls detached. Lauching son.PNG|Mom launching her son over the balcony in Balcony Terror. 432.PNG|Mom's baby's tendons stretching. im.png|irresponsible moms head on the selection screen. Screen Shot 2013-03-07 at 4.35.46 PM.png|Close up of the mom's head. Screen Shot 2013-03-07 at 4.35.33 PM.png|Close up of the girl's head. Screen Shot 2013-03-07 at 4.35.14 PM.png|Close up of the baby's head. bike without basket.png|The bike without the basket. Basket.svg|The basket. Screen Shot 2013-04-26 at 9.13.34 PM.png|Notice how the girl's legs get stuck on her part of the bike. Screen Shot 2013-05-16 at 4.39.58 PM.png|The boy can "detach" from his basket without his limbs breaking or ejecting. Screen Shot 2013-09-16 at 5.35.33 PM.png|The baby's joints getting stuck through the basket. Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 9.22.48 PM.png|An awkward glitch with Irresponsible Mom when she can still ride her bike. Bike.PNG|The bike without train bike and basket. Screen Shot 2014-05-15 at 5.02.57 PM.png|Irresponsible Mom's back wheel coming unattached, but not breaking off. Badge-picture-0.png|The "Say Cheese!" badge. Badge-welcome.png|The "Warm Welcome" badge. Trivia * Jim did not mention in a news post that he added this character nor mention he was releasing it. * The mom is the lightest character who isn't a small character. ** She is also the lightest, and skinniest, primary character. * Currently, the mom will not react to either of her children dying, nor will the kids react to their mom dying. * The mom and little girl share the same voice as Effective Shopper, although the pitch is higher for the little girl. * Currently, the baby boy shares the same voice file as the son of Irresponsible Dad. * Unlike other characters, the baby lacks the minor details of shading to suggest placement of the mouth, which could be an error. * When the trailer bike comes off, it makes the same sound as when one of the straps on Santa's sleigh comes off. * The little girl controls her own part of the bike, allowing her to not only control the bike somewhat without the mother, but to move independently if that part of the bike is broken free. However, she can not lean regardless if the main part of the bike is on or not. * The baby boy is currently the smallest character in the game, and the youngest added so far. * The baby boy shares the same attribute as large-sized characters in that ejecting him will cause him to jump up in the air. He is also the only secondary character to do this. * The basket the baby boy sits in has its own unique sound effects when touched by another object or smashed. * The player can scale some walls by leaning onto the third wheel, although this is difficult to achieve. * Some people say that Irresponsible Mom and Irresponsible Dad are married. However, Jim has not made any statements about any primary characters being related to each other in any way. * When going directly onto a fan, both of the children will fly off. * The baby is the only character without a visible mouth. * Like Irresponsible Dad, Irresponsible Mom is able to "fly" by rapidly pressing the left and right arrow keys in alternating order, but since Irresponsible Mom is little lighter than him without the trailer bike attached, it is a little easier to perform without being pushed upwards. Also, when performing the "fly" trick, you can "fly" higher than you normally can with Irresponsible Dad without the trailer bike attached. *Irresponsible Mom is the only character confirmed to have an odd number of wheels. * Same goes to Effective Shopper, she is very vulnerable to head smashing as well, but only due to the bike's weight and length when she's flipped over upside down. * It is quite possible that Jim used the dad's bike to create the character rather than creating the bike from scratch, but changed the color of the vehicle and the handle bars. * This is also the first character to have a non-obese character jump out of the vehicle. * The vehicle has the most parts that can be destroyed and broken off (7): The front wheel, back wheel, the trailer bike destroyed, the trailer bike detached, the basket destroyed, the basket detached, and the main bike itself. The back wheel is the only wheel that can't be damaged. * Without the kids and the trailer bike, Irresponsible Mom can lean and fly the best, making her wheels lighter and her leaning strength higher. This is probably because Jim and Jason wanted the player to lean better with the back part of the bike on, because it makes Irresponsible Mom much more difficult to lean. * The baby is the third barefoot character in the game, and the only one with intact clothing. * Jim did not make a video about this character nor Moped Couple. Possibly because the vehicle and controls were straightforward and nothing's really special about it. * The only featured level she is forced in so far is An Elephant ... by corey1987. * Irresponsible Mom can not eject herself without ejecting any of her children. *The trailer bike's wheel cannot be flattened. *Irresponsible Mom can't collide with the back wheel while she's still riding it. Even if she is leaning on it, her head will just go through it. *Neither the bike nor the trailer bike have pedals. * The baby is the only character with their whole leg exposed. * Irresponsible Mom is the first and only character to have 2 controllable vehicle parts. Glitches *When the girl ejects, her legs will still be hooked onto her part of the bike and she cannot actually come off without her legs breaking. However, in rare cases, she may rarely be able to make it off intact, usually at the cost of the bike. If the girl spawns inside a large solid block in a certain way, pressing Ctrl will get her out intact. * The girl's knee commonly bends backwards without actually breaking. *Sometimes, with enough speed and force, the basket can go through the mom's bike without breaking. *The baby's joints frequently get stuck through its basket. *Sometimes, her body and head can get stuck under her legs, and she can still ride her bike (as shown in the gallery). *When going forward and leaning back so only the trailer bike wheel is touching the ground, Irresponsible Mom's legs will start spinning extremely fast and she will appear to be pedaling backwards, this could be because none of the Mom's bike wheels are touching the ground, making it easier for her to pedal. *If the little girl's legs are torn off from the top but not actually broken in any other way, the part of her shorts that are on her torso will appear completely intact without having an area of exposed flesh where the leg should be. This corrects itself when her legs get broken, and this bug does not appear to affect her NPC equivalents. Category:Small Characters Category:Medium Characters Category:Multiple Characters Category:Characters Category:Jim Bonacci Category:2012 Category:Irresponsible Mom Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Female Characters